A multicast message is a message simultaneously or concurrently transmitted to a selected group of devices from a multicast source device (MSD). These types of messages are useful for efficiently informing the group of information. However, of importance is ensuring that the MSD know that each device in the multicast group has successfully received the multicast message. In conventional approaches, either the receipt of multicast messages is unable to be confirmed by the MSD or acknowledgement messages are sent from every device in the multicast group to the MSD. If the MSD does not receive an acknowledgement message from a particular device, typically, the MSD multicasts a request for re-transmission of acknowledgment messages to the group of devices in the multicast group. Each device in the multicast group typically responds with another acknowledgment message. Significant numbers of multicast traffic collisions of the acknowledgment messages can result.